Jedi Bob
The Jedi only known to The Galaxy by the name Jedi Bob was the most legendary Jedi Master in the entire history of the Jedi Order. His real name was unknown, as all who would possess that knowledge immediately dropped dead upon hearing it. During the Clone Wars, Jedi Bob won every single battle he was in and won more battles than any other Jedi General, all with only the clone trooper Sixes by his side. Biography The Clone Wars At the beginning of the Clone Wars, the 66th Squadron was put under Jedi Bob's command. In their first battle, the Battle of Stewjon, they encountered General Grievous and his clanker army. After a solid minute Jedi Bob had single-handedly wiped out all of the clankers and critically injured Grievous, but rather than finishing off, decided to leave him in his crippled state because THE SACRED TEXTS didn't allow mercy kills. After the battle was over, he realized that none of the clone troopers actually got to do anything. Only a single blaster shot was fired by any of the clones, though it was later discovered that it was only fired at one of Stewjon's native space butterflies by a clone trooper with intense lepidopterophobia. After the battle, Jedi Bob returned to the Chair Emporium and told the Jedi Book Club that he didn't really need any clones since he had just won an entire battle in a landslide by himself. But then, he felt a powerful presence as a clone trooper from outside the 66th known as Sixes approached him and chose him to be his General. From that day on, Jedi Bob and Sixes became an unstoppable force throughout the war, winning many battles, decimating the clanker army, and giving members of the Count Dooku Fan Club nightmares. Their first battle together was called the 42-Second Battle, because that was exactly how long it lasted. Great Jedi Deletion When the time came for the Great Jedi Deletion, Sheev Palpatine originally planned to leave Jedi Bob out of it, knowing that he was far too powerful to be taken down by any amount of average clone troopers and not wanting to waste the resources. However, he accidentally contacted Sixes anyway while telling the clones to execute Order 66, who refused to execute the order and told Sheev to get lost. Sheev later ordered Darth Vader and the Spanish Inquisition to avoid Jedi Bob at all costs. Despite this, Decimocuarto, Decimoquinto, and Decimoctavo Hermano decided to hunt down Jedi Bob anyway to prove their abilities. Unsurprisingly, Jedi Bob and Sixes obliterated them without breaking a sweat. As a result, the surviving inquisitors got free copies of Everything I Say Is Right. "Legacy" .]] Although Jedi Bob had seemingly disappeared with the rest of the Jedi Order after the Great Jedi Deletion, in reality, he and Sixes managed to infiltrate the Galactic Empire and started hiring the most unqualified people they could find to be stormtroopers. Jedi Bob and Sixes would later manage to take the place of Sheev's bodyguards, with Sheev completely oblivious to the change. Jedi Bob would use the Force to cloud Sheev's visions of the future, to the point where Sheev often avoided doing things as a result of the "visions" given to him by Jedi Bob. By ALTA+4, Jedi Bob's "visions" had convinced Sheev that Darth Vader and his son Luke Skywalker would overthrow him and become the new Siths. Relationships Allies *Sixes Enemies *Count Dooku Fan Club **Grievous *Siths **Dooku **Sheev Palpatine *Spanish Inquisition **Decimocuarto Hermano **Decimoquinto Hermano **Decimoctavo Hermano Trivia *Jedi Bob was the second most powerful Force-sensitive to ever step foot in The Galaxy, surpassed only by Nobody. The Wills really liked him. *Yoda was unable to comprehend how powerful Jedi Bob was for a Jedi, and felt internally jealous that Jedi Bob achieved what Yoda couldn't in 900 years. See also *Nobody *Sixes Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedis Category:Galactic Republic Category:Force-sensitives Category:Generals